


kara/jamie

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	kara/jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-10-07

She hits the beach hard, but not as hard as she hits the guy she eventually lands on. She doesn’t stop to think as she looks down on him, just gasps and groans and kisses him, fighting to get her uniform off as she presses skin to skin. He groans in response, his hands on her hips and sides, half pushing her away, but she doesn’t care because all she can think is she’s alive, she’s breathing, she’s with him.

She pushes the flight suit away and feels the hot sun beat down on her shoulders, burning the skin there as she tugs off her tanks. He starts to say something, but she silences him, not wanting excuses or regrets or anything that isn’t a Frak, yes, Kara, Gods. His mouth is as hot as his skin, as hot as the sun and she doesn’t care that synapses are firing in her brain telling her there’s no way Lee is here, that Lee’s beneath her, that Lee’s wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts and something on his skin that coats his body like slick sweat that makes her body ache even more, makes her wet in ways that have nothing to do with her own sweat soaking her skin.

She grabs his hands and slides them to her breasts and he shudders beneath her, palms rubbing against the nipples and she thrusts down against him, feeling him harden more beneath her. It’s a balancing act to get out of her flight suit completely, shedding it and her briefs, but she’s a trained pilot, and trained in enough post-battle sex to know all the secrets. The muscles of his stomach contract as she settles on it, reaching behind her to tug his shorts down, the slick head of his cock coating her ass as she bends over him and bites at his mouth, capturing another groan as she pushes back, letting him slide deep inside her. 

“Fuck,” he gasps as she slides down on him and she reaches up and wraps her hands around his on her breasts, guiding him as he touches her. Gods, this is Lee and yet her head tells her it isn’t, her heart knows the difference, but she doesn’t care, can’t care. She rides him hard and takes him deep, giving up her defenses for once as he bucks up into her, hips rocking wildly in time to her own thrusts. He’s sweaty and slippery and her knees dig into his thighs to hold on and he captures her nipples between his fingers and she throws her head back and groans, tightening around him until all she can feel is muscle and thrust and the heated surge of him inside her in the instant before she comes.

She slumps against him and sprawls over him, spent and sated and sure that something’s not right. 

“Um, hello.” She pulls back at his voice, her brow furrowing. “I’m Jamie Bamber. Don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure…well, um, prior to having the pleasure.”


End file.
